Warriors:Rise of the Moon
by articwolfes
Summary: The ginger tabby’s amber eyes focused on the forest for a moment longer,before he shook his head the bell on his collar ringing as he did so.The tom jumped from the fence post then started to move away from the forest,sparing a glance back. rated for gore
1. Chapter 1

**Warriors**

Rise of the Moon

Prologue

Screeching yowls filled the clearing as two sides leapt into battle. Both sides struggling to gain control of the rocky area in which they fought. A small white tom slid easily under a larger black tom, his sharp claws dragging against the others legs causing it to yowl in pain, and lash out catching the smaller's shoulder drawing blood. The white cat hissed softly then threw his weight at the larger tom and knocked him to the ground, pinning him with a paw on his throat.  
"How dare you lay a paw in our territory arrancar" the white tom hissed, blue eyes furious. The other tom smirked, ignoring the paw on his throat.  
"its our territory now runt" the cat hissed back. there was a loud yelp behind the two as a ginger she-cat was slammed into the ground by a muscular tom. The white cat's eyes narrowed as he gave the cat below him one last vicious hiss before racing off to help the she-cat. He slashed at the tom's side sending him reeling away. The she-cat struggled to her feet, light blue eyes glancing around them.  
"Ashclaw?"  
"I'm fine" she meowed softly standing at her full height, which was quite a lot larger, then the white tom.  
"What are we going to do Iceheart, there's too many of them" she murmured. He paused then leapt onto a near by rock before yowling  
"Retreat!" a few cats heads shot up to look at him from their fights before quickly dislodging themselves and dashing into the bushes form which they had come, Ashclaw and Iceheart following a moment later. The owls of victory rose for where they had been a moment ago. Iceheart spared a glance back before hissing softly then rushed off after the others. The chain around his neck along with the charm on the end glinting briefly in the moonlight as he slipped in to the brush.

BRAKE 

Eleven cats sat looking up at the top of rock where a cat sat. the cats fur had long turned gray with age, his eyes silted open to look at the cats bellow as he spoke,  
"Iceheart will not be joining this meeting for he is resting under Healingflower's orders," a black she-cat among the eight stood.  
"yes, the wound on his shoulder wasn't that bad but we are better off to let him rest" she said before sitting down again. The older cat nodded then continued,  
"It would seem that the Hollows are getting more bold with the rise in the amount of arrancar" The cat stopped taking a deep breath,  
"our ancestors have decided to speak to me, They have said 'The moon shall rise, and strike down our paws'"  
"The moon? strike our paws?" a sleek black, with silvery white tabby markings on her forelegs and tail. A tom, his fur slightly curled in places his chest and tail tip white his eyes a dark amber-brown, stood up looking thoughtful for a moment.  
"Perhaps... it refers to a cat?" all of the others turned to look at him. the elder tom's eyes slitted open farther.  
"Perhaps you are right, Ambereyes, you have always had a knack for deciphering the messages that our ancestors give us. i want all of you to keep an eye on any kits and apprentices in your divisions to see if anything odd happens" all of the cats nodded and padded away from the rock when they were dismissed. Ambereyes paused glancing back at the rock his eyes flicking briefly to a darker shade of brown but quickly returned, and he continued away from the rock.


	2. Chapter 2

Rise Of The Moon

Chapter 1

* * *

_A ginger tabby marked pelt streaked threw the trees paws barely grazing the ground as he ran. All around him where trees taller then anything he had seen before, but he continued to run, enjoying the wind ruffling his pelt. He then paused taking in a whiff of the air around him then crouched low to the ground, claws digging into the earth beneath his paws. His sharp eyes focused on the small patch of grass, there was a mouse. He leapt easily pouncing on the mouse sinking his teeth into it killing it. _

Amber eyes snapped open and he scrambled to his paws alarmed at the sudden noise of a door slamming. The tabby sighed softly, wishing the dream had not ended. His ears flicked up as he walked towards the open window that sat over the kitchen counter. He slipped out of it, stifling a loud purr as the warm sunlight hit his fur. The tom leapt to the ground then made his was to the fence surrounding his yard and jumped up onto it. His gazed came to rest on the large forest behind his home. He was startled out of his thoughts when there was a loud hiss from around the corner. His tail twitched and he jumped off the fence and walked over and looked around it.

There was a small black she-cat, pinning down a much larger black and white tom. He felt his hackles rise a bit; he could feel something wasn't quite right. The she-cat got tossed off the larger. He hissed one last hiss at her before he turned tail and ran. She sat and quickly smoothed her fur. He walked out from around the corner ears up.

"Who are you?" the she-cat whipped around, startled. Her blue/purple eyes narrowed at him and she stood.

"I could ask you the same thing kitty pet" she meowed glairing. He stood looking at her.

"Ichigo, and what is a kittypet?" he mowed ear twitching and tail flicking back and forth.

her ears perked up tail twitching and she stared at him.

"_You're _a kittypet. You live with two legs" she meowed. She turned away form him, tail flicking in a good bye

"See you latter kittypet!"

Ichigo stared in shock as she walked away, and then shook his head. Turning to walk in the opposite direction from where the she-cat had one, deciding to go see his friends.

* * *

Ichigo licked at his fur, pretending to listening to Orihime, a she-cat that was a calico with gray eyes, talk excitedly about things as she often did. His amber eyes flicked around to Chad, a large brown cat, who was sitting tail twitching every so often. Then there was Uryu, a sleek black tom that in the sun his pelt almost looked blue, was laying front paws curled under him intently listening to her. Ichigo's ear twitched and he looked behind him. He stood up and stretched, his long claws unsheathing for a moment.

"Sorry guys gotta go" he meowed tail flicking in goodbye before he jumped up the fence just barely hearing the goodbye meows in reply. Landing on the soft grass on the other side of the fence he looked around, amber eyes carefully searching for the noise he had heard. He quickly spotted the she-cat he had seen before; he dropped into a crouch watching her carefully as he crawled forward. She she-cat seemed quite preoccupied by what she was doing, her tail twitching back and forth. She quickly turned to him and with a grin she meowed-

"Sai!" Ichigo yelped loudly as his feet where swiped from underneath him and he crashed onto his side. When he attempted to get up he was shocked to realize he couldn't _move._ The she cat continued to smirk at him, looking quite proud of herself.

"What the hell did you do to me?" he hissed struggling to move, realizing after a moment he could move his blacklegs, just not his front. The she-cat walked over to him leaning down to look at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she said smirking. Her head whipped around ears flicking up in alarm. She turned away from him, her claws unsheathing.

"Stay here" she hissed before bolting around the corner. Ichigo continued to struggle and after a moment he managed to get his legs to work and get onto his paws. He bolted after her.

Ichigo skidded to a stop in shock as the black she-cat was fighting a larger white and black tom cat. His eyes where wide at the mere size of the cat, it was huge. He backed away ears flatted but paused as the she-cat to a swipe at the tom her claws sinking into his front leg. The tom hissed loudly swiping at her his claws sinking into her side sending her flying a few feet away. Ichigo paused before dashing over the, standing over her. He looked down at her as she moved a bit, blood poring from the deep wound on her shoulder. She looked at him, her deep purple eyes pricing him for a moment.

"you wana save your friends kittypet." He gazed at her before nodding firmly.

"my names not kittypet, its Ichigo" the she-grinned for a moment

"im Rukia, nice to meet you Ichigo" they gazed at each other for a moment before Rukia's clawed paw shot to his chest….


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Moon  
chapter 2

Warrior & Strawberry

* * *

A flash of light flooded the small ally. Once it died down there stood a ginger tabby, amber eyes blazing and claws unsheathed. He launched himself at the larger black and white tom, who at that moment was frozen in shock. Ichigo's claws came to rake down the toms shoulders. The tom shrieked and in an attempt to fling the ginger tom off slammed himself to the ground. Ichigo jumped off the tom before he was slammed into the ground. The now bleeding tom turned and fled. Ichigo stood there a moment, chest puffed out in pride and blood on his claws. He shook his head, snapping himself out of the rush from the battle and turned to the she-cat, Rukia, he reminded himself.

Rukia looked fine except for the large wound, which she was now licking, he padded over to her, tail twitching for a moment.

"You ok?" he meowed. The she-cat nodded getting up, the wound on her side had stopped bleeding. Ichigo watched her for a moment.

"so, you gunna explain exactly what you are?" His ear twitched. Rukia looked at him

"alright I will, but latter I need to get this wound looked at"

"you can come to my House-"

"House? You mean Your twoleg's nest"

"if that's your word for it they ya, my housefolk will take care of it for you." The she cat seemed to hesitate before she nodded

"alright, ill come"

* * *

Ichigo watched in amusement as Rukia struggle to walk with the white binding around her middle, as they walked into his garden. He sat down watching as she laid not all that far from him. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll start explaining" she meowed then started to explain

"We call ourselves warriors, we feed, defend and fight for our clan, SoulClan. Each cat had a given name then a warrior name. My given name is Rukia and my warrior name is Whitesnow." She paused and looked at him. Ichigo had an odd look on his face, clearly not quite getting it.

"so your saying that, there's just this huge mass of cats living in the forest?" she looked at him like he was stupid.

"I guess, that's one way to put it… not a very smart way though. We aren't a 'mass of cats' we are warriors and we are a clan." He rolled his eyes.

"yeah yeah what ever, now tell me about that other cat"

"that, was a cat from NightClan. He was just a hollow, the lowest ranking in their clan. Though its only recently they became a clan. Before, hollows where more like rouge cats, who prayed upon kits for food and stirred up havoc for twolegs." Ichigo's hackles rose eyes going wide

"kits for food? That's sick!" he hissed his claws flexing. Rukia nodded yawning as she got up and stretched as much as the binding would let her.

"That's why _you _have to take over my mission and protect this area." She mowed tail flicking as she watched Ichigo stand and stretch then freeze as her words sunk in.

"_Me_?" he hissed. "You cant be serious! I _can't _! I have my housefolk too keep an eye on and protect!" her eyes narrowed and she hissed at him.

"Coward! Cats are going to louse their lives because of your stupidity"the she-cat whipped away from him ears flat against her skull and tail lashing angrily as she scrambled up the fence and dropping down on the other side. Ichigo's amber eyes watched where she had disappeared for a moment then turned away stalking back into his house

* * *

Ichigo laid stretched out in a window inside his house, purring softly as one of his house folk, one of the young ones, gently petted him. He didn't really mind them petting him, mainly because they seemed to enjoy it and for that reason he tolerated it. The petting soon stopped as they went off to do something else and he let his eyes fall closed enjoying the sun warming his fur.

"Ichigo!" his ear twitched and his eyes opened. He stood up and stuck his head out the window and looked down meeting the bright eyes of Orihime. He jumped down landing next to the calico she-cat.

"Orihime" he meowed dipping his head a bit in greeting. She smiled at him tail swishing happily.

"Chad, Uryu, and I where going to go out for a walk. We figured you might want to come" she meowed. Ichigo glanced towards the fence spotting both Chad and Uryu sitting on the fence. He looked back at Orihime and nodded

"Alright I'll go with you" she purred happily and walked over to the fence and jumped up. Ichigo followed her and jumped up and much to his shock almost went strait over the fence.

"You should judge you leaping distance better Ichigo." Uryu said sneering at him. Ichigo hissed softly at him before falling into deep thought. He had _never_ done that before, the fence was simple to high to _over jump_. His thoughts continued to ramble on before his tail was grabbed by a set of teeth. He whipped around hackles raised in alarm. His amber eyes clashing with purple. Rukia shoved him forward

"come on" she hissed bolting forward past the other 3 who where at this point staring at him oddly. Ichigo hesitated a moment before following.

"sorry guys got to run!" he meowed back at them.

The she-cat slowed after she tuned a corner up ahead. Ichigo followed after, nearly smacking into her after he turned the corner. She shoved him into a near by bush then got in himself. His eyes narrowed and he hissed softly, standing back up.

"What the hell? I already said I wasn't going to help you!" she glared dropping into a low crouch, her ears alert.

"what are you-?" she hissed at him harshly

"crouch down dumbass or they will see you!" he dropped in to a crouch, mimicking the she-cat.

"_who_ will see me?" he hissed softly

"look over there. There's a few Hollow" Ichigo's ear twitched as he looked and indeed there was four large cats all of them black and white with glowing red eyes.

"I told you im not helping you"

"what about those friends of yours? There awfully close, those hollows would kill them without a second thought" Ichigo's hackles rose, and his fur stood on end the image of his dead friends flashing threw his head for a moment. His claws flexed and he hissed ears flattening.

"what do I have to do, Rukia?"

* * *

AN:

_x3 gotta love where i left off here. next chap will hopefully will be coming soon!_


	4. AN please read

THE FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN UPDATED PLEASE GO READ THE LAST HALF OF IT

Sorry bout the lack of updates D: im currently trying to make reference sheets for everyone. And this story is also a comic! You can find me over at deviantart under the name articwolfes if you want to see. Ill get to working on the next chapter fast


End file.
